Un Gato contra el prisionero de azkaban (parte 2)
by Captain leon
Summary: la continuacion de UGC el prisionero de azkaban, ahora Lydia hace que Hufflepuff gane la copa de la casa.


DIsculpen por no poder poner esta continuacion como un segundo capitulo, no sabia como

Un Gato contra el prisionero de azkaban (parte 2)

Al otro día, en la clase doble de pociones con los de slytherin, Snape estaba de un humor perro y se dedicó a quitarle puntos ¡a su propia casa! En cambio con Hufflepuff acabó regalando la misma cantidad de puntos. Todos se preguntaron mentalmente si el profesor no había enloquecido y trataron de verse no muy contentos por haber ganado la copa, solo por si acaso…

- señorita Deetz – quédese después de clase, le ordenó Snape a Lydia, cuando ella le entregó la muestra de su poción antes de terminar la clase.

- te esperare afuera Lydia – le dijo Percy algo preocupado.

- gracias, espero no tardar.

Snape, una vez a solas con Lydia, la mandó a ocupar asiento con un movimiento seco de su cabeza.

- Debo felicitarla señorita Deetz por hacer que el patético equipo de Hufflepuff se hiciera con la copa de quidditch, no espere tener la misma suerte con la copa de la casa al finalizar el curso.

- agradezco sus palabras profesor – dijo Lydia sin inmutarse, al fin y al cabo siempre había sido retada por las demás personas por su forma gótica de vestir – lamento que su casa no haya tenido la oportunidad de mostrar su tan característica valía en el torneo – le dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos, algo que ningún estudiante hacia, ni siquiera los prefectos o el premio anual.

- usted Deetz me desagrada, cree que simplemente viniendo a Howarts puede voltear todo de cabeza como a usted le plazca.

- profesor – le repicó Lydia de forma calmada y siguiendo mirando al hombre directamente a los ojos pero esta vez con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro, lo cual perturbó a snape – me gustaría pedirle permiso para hablar francamente con usted, el problema con eso es que implicaría que el resto del tiempo estuviera yo mintiendo, algo que por supuesto yo no hago. Por lo que espero que mis palabras le lleguen, y usted comprenda sin temor alguno de engaño de mi parte que usted señor, es uno de los mejores profesores que he tenido y que personalmente yo le admiro por la forma metódica aunque algo severa de impartir su materia.

- salga – le dijo snape.

- con su permiso señor – le dijo educadamente Lydia mientras le hacia una reverencia.

Snape estaba confundido, ningún estudiante le había dicho algo así antes, sabía que la mirada y la sonrisa de la muchacha eran sinceras, por un momento le recordó a la madre de Harry. Decidió salir de su despacho y al abrir la puerta se encontró con que todos los Hufflepuffs estaban justo afuera.

- qué diablos hacen aquí – les ladró el hombre.

- lo sentimos profesor – dijo Percy – es que nos quedamos a comparar notas, ya nos retiramos – Dicho esto, todos los alumnos se retiraron silenciosamente, a snape un frio le recorrió la espalda…

Lupin regresó a dar clases y para recuperar el tiempo perdido decidió dar clases dobles, esta vez el turno correspondía a Griffindor y a Hufflepuff. El profesor trajo una nueva criatura y tanto Lydia como Hermione ganaron puntos para sus casas.

- ahora quiero se acerque señorita Deetz y nos muestre lo que aprendimos esta clase.

- si señor – le respondió Lydia – Percy ya devuélveme mi varita por favor – le dijo a su amigo.

- ups, lo siento me distraje – le dijo avergonzado Percy, enseguida este se transformó en un gato y Lydia le cogió la cola y sin esfuerzo alguno esta se desprendió. La cola peluda se puso rígida y se transformó en la varita de la chica. Tanto Lupin como los demás estaban impresionados, volvieron a mirar a Percy el gato y vieron que su cola se había regenerado casi instantáneamente, entonces Percy volvió a convertirse en un Chico Gato.

- ejem, tosió el profesor para que sus estudiantes se enfocaran de nuevo en la clase

La criatura en cuestión era un boggin que había traído de San Mungo, una donación al hospital de parte del departamento de misterios del ministerio de magia, y aunque invisible, Lupin le pidió a Dumbledore que encantara a la criatura para que esta adquiriese un color rosa semitransparente.

Lydia apunto con su varita a la criatura amorfa y esta empezó a moverse y en su cuerpo salieron como puntos verdes, a la vez que salieron tentáculos, se parecía a una especie de mezcla entre un pulpo, un calamar y una medusa.

- como ustedes pueden ver, el boggin fue sometido a un hechizo de felicidad lo que le molesta, los boggins – continuó explicando Lydia – se alimentan de los sentimientos de desazón y otros similares, en eso se parecen a los dementores y al igual que estos atacan a magos y mugles por igual. Si un boggin no es detenido y permanece alimentándose de una persona, al final esta desarrollara permanentemente una personalidad igual al sentimiento que el boggin le proporcionaba a su víctima y de la cual se alimentaba, es decir, si un boggin de la tristeza se alimenta de un hombre durante mucho y tiempo, dicha persona que en un principio presentaba un cuadro de depresión crónica, al final estará con esta misma patología aunque el boggin le abandone. Incluso se dan casos en que las víctimas pierden toda voluntad de vivir, esto también es similar al beso del dementor.

- ¿qué es el beso del dementor? – preguntó Hermione.

- el beso del dementor, es una acción en la cual esta criatura abre su boca desdentada y de forma tubular y la coloca justo sobre la boca del sujeto a ejercer esta acción, succionándole el alma de esta forma. Un cuerpo sin alma aun está vivo, se asemeja a estar en estado de coma con la diferencia de que el sujeto tiene una limitada capacidad de movimiento, obediente siempre a un factor externo que interno. El ministerio de magia aplica el beso del dementor a delincuentes peligrosos –terminó de explicar Lydia.

Hermione y el resto de la clase salvo Percy, hicieron gestos de asco ante la explicación de Lydia.

- excelente como siempre Lydia – quince puntos para Hufflepuff, ahora a la demostración práctica, ¿algún voluntario?

Sólo Percy levanto la mano animadamente, ni siquiera el valor griffindor animó a los estudiantes a ofrecerse libremente.

Lupin agarró al boggin y lo colocó sobre la cabeza de Percy, inmediatamente el Boggin desplegó dos raros tentáculos y trato de colocarlos en las orejas del Chico Gato.

- como pueden ver, el boggin trata de pegarse a su víctima, miren como los tentáculos quieren penetrar el canal auditivo… - decía Lupin mientras agarraba las orejas de Percy y trataba de girarlas hacia adelante para que toda la clase pudiera observar mejor.

- nyajajaja, basta me hace cosquillas – reía Percy cuando Lupin le tocaba las orejas.

- tranquilícese señor Percy – trataba de decir Lupin pero la cola de Percy se agitaba nerviosa en el rostro del profesor.

- ¡qué lindo! – decían las chicas.

- no, por favor deténgase nyajajaja….

Ya cansado, Lupin le sujeto la cola a Percy y este erizo sus cabellos, lo mismo que los pelos de su cola, la cual la movía con más fuerza.

- señor Percy por favor contrólese – le dijo ya impaciente Lupin y procedió a sujetarle la punta de la cola.

- NYAAAA, ¡eso NO se toca!, esa parte es mi zona erógena – gritó Percy todo colorado y Lupin le soltó la cola como si esta fuese un metal al rojo vivo.

- nya, que malo – dijo el Chico Gato, mientras con pena y expresión aun avergonzada se sobaba la cola.

- ¡qué lindo! – volvieron a gritar las chicas, esta vez Hermione incluida.

Lupin se rasco la cabeza, sin saber qué hacer.

- que le parece si yo me ofrezco de voluntaria profesor – le dijo Lydia divertida.

Lupin aceptó y colocó al boggin sobre la cabeza de la muchacha.

- como pueden ver el boggin trata de introducir sus tentáculos en los canales auditivos de la señorita Deetz, sé que no se puede ver muy bien, lo óptimo hubiera sido mostrarles esto con el señor Percy, pero en fin – suspiro divertido Lupin.

- ¿esas cosas andan siempre rondando por ahí? – preguntó nerviosa Parvati.

- así es, y lo peor es que son indetectables por magos y brujas, y por supuesto mucho peor por los mugles. Es por eso que desde tiempo inmemorial tanto magos como brujas tenían un gato como mascota. El felino siempre detectará al boggin y le atacará para salvar a sus amos…

- disculpe profesor – levanto la mano Percy.

- ¿Qué sucede señor Percy? – preguntó Lupin.

- creo que usted comete un error, los gatos no atacan a los boggins para defender a sus amos, de hecho simplemente hacemos eso con el objeto de proteger a nuestros proveedores de comida que son los humanos, un gato que se precie jamás vera a su humano como su dueño, de hecho consideramos a los humanos como nuestra posesión, como si fuesen ganado, bueno la mayoría.

- umm, gracias por darnos a conocer un dato que no sabíamos, diez puntos para Hufflepuff.

- ¿entonces ustedes los gatos se encargan de derrotar a esos monstruos? – preguntó una griffindor.

- sí, de lo contrario nuestros humanos caerían en el vicio de la tristeza por ejemplo.

- pues no hiciste un buen trabajo con Deetz – dijo burlonamente Ron.

Lydia quien antes no se inmutó ante snape, ahora se veía sorprendida y algo triste.

- weasley, al parecer a usted se le pego un boggin bocazas, cincuenta puntos menos para griffindor, y weasley, tendrá castigo conmigo.

- subnormal, imbécil, discriminador, cretino, bocazas insufrible, racista… susurraba Hermione contra Ron para que nadie más le escuchase.

Harry negó con su cabeza y vio como Percy miraba ceñudo a Ron, estaba seguro que si Lupin no se encontrase presente, Percy se abalanzaría contra el pelirrojo.

Al acercarse la navidad Percy se encontró con Harry cerca del comedor.

- hola Harry – le dijo - ¿has visto al cabeza de bacinica con sarro?

- ¿a quién?

- ya sabes…

JUA, JUA, JUA – surgió una risa detrás de Harry, era Malfoy junto a sus dos gorilas – es obvio que se refiere al traidor a la sangre, el cabello color sarro de orín de Ron, cabeza rajada.

- ¡que!, mira Percy, se que Ron a veces habla sin pensar antes, pero no le digas así.

- ¿decirle cómo? A una bacinica se le puede pegar el sarro y no sirve sólo para orinar, también puede estar llena de caca.

Malfoy se desternillaba de la risa al igual que sus lacayos.

- retráctate – le amenazó Harry.

- ok, creo que me pasé, no volveré a decirle así – le dijo alegremente a Harry y se dirigió al gran comedor dando saltitos. El trio de las serpientes cuchicheaban entre si y mirando de soslayo a Harry corrieron hacia su sala común. A Harry esto le dio mala espina, sabía que Percy había planeado todo esto, se encontró con él al mismo tiempo que malfoy y sus secuaces. El cat boy de seguro cumpliría en no repetir el mote despectivo, pero los slytherin eran otra cosa, estaba seguro que para la tarde toda la casa común de slytherin llamaría a Ron de esa forma y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, mientras que Percy actuaria como el buen chico Hufflepuff que era, no podía decir nada contra Percy, nadie le creería.

- el sombrero tenía razón, debía haberse ido a slytherin – murmuro Harry para sí mismo.

Al llegar al gran comedor vio como Percy que estaba transformado en gato domestico era acariciado por todo el plantel femenino del equipo de quidditch.

- qué lindo es.

- y escucha como ronronea.

- también todo su cuerpo vibra al ronronear.

- es tan suavecito.

- mira esa carita, es adorable.

Harry vio como Percy el gato le dirigía la mirada, pero en vez de una mirada burlona o sarcástica, pudo ver una mirada llena de inocencia y bondad. Harry se estremeció y comprendió que Percy era alguien con quien uno no debía meterse…

Lydia y Hermione hablaban animadamente mientras observaban divertidas como Percy divertía a las chicas de griffindor.

Los slytherin, para espantó de Harry trabajaban rápido y para la mañana siguiente todos ellos le coreaban a Ron cosas como: "hola señor cabeza de bacinica ensarrada", o "que hay cabeza de bacinica con sarro", o "todavía no te quitas el sarro bacinica", etc., etc.

La cara de Ron cambiaba de blanco a rojo, dependiendo si estaba enojado o avergonzado, hasta los de primer año le insultaban en su cara y Filch le señalaba con el dedo y se reía más que cualquiera. Las chicas de todas las casas no hacían nada por defenderlo debido al trato ruin que le daba tanto a Lydia como a Hermione. Incluso snape se desternillo de risa cuando vio a Ron en uno de los corredores vacios del castillo (aprovechó que no había nadie a la vista)

Hermione trataba de que cesaran las burlas pero no logró gran cosa. Sólo los Hufflepuffs dejaron de burlarse porque Lydia se los rogó.

Los hermanos de Ron tampoco le ayudaron mucho, ya que consideraron que Ron se lo había buscado. Afortunadamente llego pronto la visita a Hogsmeade, y Hermione, Lydia y Percy (para preocupación de Harry) decidieron acompañar a Ron para que se alegre un poco.

Cerca a la casa de los gritos, los amigos observaban la estructura embrujada.

- ¿quieres que nos acerquemos? – preguntó Hermione.

- ¿Qué hay de ti Lydia, nos acercamos? – preguntó Percy.

- claro será divertido – dijo Lydia

Entonces Percy abrazó a las dos chicas de forma golosa, mientras Ron miraba avergonzado.

- me refería a acercarnos a la casa – dijo nerviosa Hermione.

- oh, lo siento, mi culpa – dijo rápidamente Percy sin soltar a las chicas.

- suéltanos Percy – le dijo igualmente nerviosa Lydia.

- no quiero – dijo Percy con un tono tierno en la voz. Ron estaba cada vez más incomodo, y esto era lo que planeaba Percy, pero claro, malfoy tenía que ser la mosca en la sopa…

El trío de serpientes se presentó (sin olvidarse de llamar a Ron bacinica ensarrada) y declararon que iban a abusar sexualmente del pobre de Percy [esos slytherin son tarados]. Las chicas olvidando lo fuerte que era Percy, se pusieron delante de él para protegerlo, mientras en el proceso empujaron a Ron a un lado y este cayó sobre un montón de nieve color amarillo [¿nieve amarilla?, ¡guacala!]

Cuando los tres slytherin se acercaron a las chicas, Harry con su capa invisible se encargó de ellos, mientras Ron escupía con asco la nieve llena de orines.

Las chicas se rieron de la forma en que las serpientes huyeron despavoridas del lugar, aunque Percy seguro se reía de otra cosa. Los amigos fueron a las tres escobas y una vez dentro, Harry insistió en escuchar una conversación entre el ministro Fudge y otras personas. Al retirarse los adultos, Harry con lágrimas de ira e impotencia les comunicó toda la verdad respecto a Sirius Black y la muerte de sus padres.

Una vez pasadas las navidades, el profesor Lupin decidió dar las muy esperadas y retrasadas clases anti dementor a Harry. Lydia y Hermione (que al parecer descubrieron el secreto de Lupin) también se apuntaron, lo mismo que Percy, en cambio Ron hizo gala de flojera suprema y decidió que aprovecharía mejor su tiempo académico rascándose las pe…

- recuerden lo que les dije – señaló Lupin – el encantamiento patronus es de un nivel superior, agota tanto la mente como el cuerpo, incluso magos adultos tienen problemas con el, así que no se sientan mal de no poder lograr nada en esta sesión.

Lydia y Percy fueron primero, ya que de esta forma Harry tendría más tiempo para preparase, lo mismo que Hermione. Los dos chicos se concentraron para lograr que el bogart esta vez adquiriese un aspecto de un dementor, y las dos veces que el bogart dementor salió de su caja, tanto Lydia como Percy conjuraron sus respectivos patronus a la perfección. El patronus de Lydia tenia la forma de un gato y el de Percy, bueno, tenía la forma de Lydia…

Lupin estaba impresionado lo mismo que los otros dos chicos, se suponía que el conjuro patronus agotaría a los dos novatos, pero tanto Lydia como Percy, se encontraban nada cansados, aunque algo ruborizados.

- eso fue increíble – exclamó Hermione - ¿cómo lo lograron?

- sólo tienes que buscar dentro tuyo un recuerdo muy feliz, entonces podrás conjurar el patronus sin dificultad – dijo Lydia.

- ¿y cuál recuerdo usaron? – pregunto Harry, quien no se enteraba de nada.

Lydia y Percy ruborizados se miraron y bajaron las miradas.

- oh – sonrió Hermione apenada, y Lupin soltó una risita más para sí mismo. Harry seguía rascándose la cabeza.

El turno fue de Hermione y cuando salió el boggart adquirió la forma de la profesora McGonagall quien le gritaba a Hermione que se aplazó en todas las materias y que era una gran decepción. La pobre chica, salió disparada fuera del aula, y Lydia y Percy salieron tras ella. Cuando los dos chicos alcanzaron a Hermione, la tranquilizaron lo mejor que pudieron. Lydia la abrazo y le frotaba la espalda, mientras Percy transformado en gato se frotaba contra sus pies y ronroneaba calmadamente.

Los días transcurrieron y Lydia decidió que Hufflepuff, no sólo debía destacar en lo deportivo sino también en lo académico, se fijo la meta de competir de igual a igual con los ravenclaw. Los sesudos de las águilas superaban a los tejones, pero tenían su talón de Aquiles y este radicaba en que las águilas competían entre sí por demostrar quién era más inteligente. Lydia sabia que en un sistema concentrado sólo en la obtención de mejores notas, el prestigio y el respeto recaían en quienes lograban las notas más altas, y si hubiesen grupos de estudio estos serian muy reducidos y no dejarían que otros ingresasen, ni ayudarían a otros. En cambio los Hufflepuffs se caracterizaban por el trabajo en equipo y lograría que toda la casa de Hufflepuff se convirtiese en un enorme, no, en un gigante grupo de estudio, todos los integrantes de su casa se ayudarían entre sí, no sólo entre los integrantes de un mismo año, sino TODOS. Los de último año ayudarían a los de primero y los demás ayudarían a los de último año. Esto representaría un reto, pero los integrantes de su casa gustosos aceptaron el desafío, sabían que el trabajo seria duro y arduo, pero eso no les preocupaba por que sabían que tendrían a un amigo apoyándoles continuamente, sabían que tendrían a varios de sus amigos apoyándoles continuamente, sabían que eran ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

El cambio fue notable, de hecho incluso perturbador, puesto que los profesores ahora tenían problemas para elegir entre el bosque de manos levantadas de los de Hufflepuff, prestos a contestar las preguntas que hacían los profesores a la menor oportunidad, la bibliotecaria del colegio sufrió un ataque de histeria por que no podía darse abasto ante la avalancha de alumnos de Hufflepuff. Snape decidió no otorgar más puntos en sus clases o el reloj de arena de rubíes que indicaba el marcador de puntos de Hufflepuff iba a reventar. Sprout se hallaba en la gloria, el problema es que cuando los alumnos de su casa decidían que ya habían estudiado suficiente, comenzaban fiestas dignas de los más salvajes hooligans, en las que volaban mesas y sillas por todo el lugar. En el comedor no era raro ver como de vez en cuando un Hufflepuff se levantaba y gritaba con los puños en alto cosas como: "!yahoo Hufflepuff!" o "!tejones!", etc. sin duda alguna los tejones estaban encendidos, inmersos en un fuego que amenazaba convertirse en una marejada de ígnea. Los tejones reían por los pasillos junto a sus amigos por disfrutar de su amistad, reían en el comedor por compartir sus alegrías, reían en los alrededores del castillo por compartir sus penas, reían junto a sus amigos por ser ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Pasadas las semanas Dumbledore tuvo que intervenir y con un hechizo hizo que el reloj de arena de Hufflepuff aumentara su tamaño considerablemente, algo que según el propio director no tenía precedentes en toda la historia de Howarts.

En cuanto a las clases anti dementor, Hermione ya pudo realizar su patronus a la perfección gracias a la ayuda de Lydia y Percy. Harry por el contrario tenía aun problemas para conjurar el hechizo, el muchacho sospechaba que la razón era que subconscientemente quería seguir escuchando la voz de su madre cada vez que el bogart dementor le atacaba. Hermione se hallaba muy feliz, pero la felicidad no duró mucho ya que Ron la recriminó, porque al parecer el gato de la chica se había comido la rata del pelirrojo.

- Ron es un imbécil – decía Hermione.

Lydia y Percy intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, Percy no quería ver llorar a Hermione pero en el fondo se encontraba feliz de que por fin la castaña cortara los lazos de amistad con el weasley.

Una noche mientras los Hufflepuffs dormían tranquilamente, la profesora Sprout les hizo levantar inmediatamente, al parecer Sirius Black había logrado entrar al castillo. Nuevamente todos los estudiantes durmieron en el comedor, pero esta vez los Hufflepuffs también tuvieron problemas para conciliar el sueño. Se suponía que las defensas del castillo fueron reforzadas pero de todas formas Black logró entrar nuevamente.

Las medidas de seguridad del castillo se reforzaron, pero los alumnos no se sentían muy seguros, pero quien más sufría era Neville, a quien se le prohibió ir a Hogsmeade. Lydia y Percy aunque querían ir a Hogsmeade decidieron acompañar al pobre chico, Hermione también se apuntó y los amigos recorrieron el castillo, extrañamente Harry no se encontraba en ningún lugar…

A la mañana siguiente Hermione les explica a los dos amigos que el hipogrifo que atacó a malfoy fue condenado a muerte, lo que entristeció a Lydia ya que le tenía cariño. Al parecer este hecho hizo que Hermione y Ron resolvieran sus diferencias.

En la clase de la profesora Trelawney, los chicos se enteran como malfoy y sus gorilas fueron intimidados por Hermione.

- sólo tú te diviertes Hermione – le dijo con una sonrisa Percy.

- la próxima vez trata de cerrar el puño – continuó Lydia.

Los comentarios de los amigos tranquilizaron a Hermione, lo cual fue una suerte ya que la clase de adivinación fue una de las más inútiles que soportaron los chicos.

- sabes Lydia, creo que me daré de baja en adivinación - dijo resueltamente Hermione – esa materia es un chiste, no existe tal cosa como la adivinación.

- eh…Hermione – le dijo Percy – en realidad la adivinación si es algo real, Lydia puede leer a la perfección las cartas del tarot.

Hermione estaba a punto de replicar, pero la expresión calmada y llena de confianza de su amiga la disuadió.

- ¿en serio?, realmente puedes saber lo que pasará en el futuro leyendo las cartas.

- sí, mis predicciones jamás se equivocan… pero tienes razón, yo también me daré de baja en adivinación.

- eh, pero porque, si tú misma dijiste que eres buena leyendo las cartas…

- la materia no es un chiste, pero la profesora trelawney, si lo es, esa mujer es un fraude, no tiene ni una pizca de poder relacionado a la adivinación, no entiendo la razón de que el director Dumbledore le permita seguir impartiendo clases.

- démonos los tres de baja en la materia – dijo Percy mientras movía la cola felizmente.

Transcurrieron las semanas y los Hufflepuffs se esforzaron a fondo para los exámenes finales que ya se avecinaban. Lydia y varios Hufflepuffs hablaron con el director y el demás plantel docente y les pidieron que modificasen les fechas de los exámenes. Les explicaron que la realización de exámenes de forma tan seguida era anti pedagógico, los alumnos estudiaban sólo para aprobar el examen y después olvidaban todo lo aprendido. Los profesores se hubieran negado, pero Lydia imponía respeto y además los Hufflepuffs eran conocidos por no flojear y decidieron que aceptarían la propuesta de Lydia.

Al llegar los exámenes todos los alumnos vieron con satisfacción que la idea de la alumna de Hufflepuff, era la acertada, pudieron responder las preguntas sin presión, seguros que lo hicieron bien y que jamás olvidarían lo aprendido en clases. En cuanto al examen de defensa contra las artes oscuras los Hufflepuffs lograron pasar la prueba de Lupin de manera exitosa, lo mismo que Hermione.

Hermione, Harry y Ron, recibieron la triste noticia de que el hipogrifo de Hagrid sería ejecutado, quisieron avisarle a sus amigos de Hufflepuff, pero los tejones ya estaban planificando la fiesta por la finalización del periodo de exámenes y todos ellos se veían muy felices, de hecho la sonrisa de Lydia calentaba con ternura los corazones de todo el que la viese, por lo que decidieron que le dirían las malas noticias al día siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos decidieron buscar a Hermione, puesto que la habían invitado a la fiesta pero esta nunca se presentó, al no estar en su sala común (los griffindors le dieron la contraseña a los chicos), decidieron separarse. Lydia encontró a Hermione en la enfermería del castillo y esta le explico lo sucedido la noche anterior. Fudge estuvo intransigente y ordenó que a black le dieran el beso del dementor. Una vez fuera los adultos con excepción de Dumbledore, este le explicó de manera críptica a Hermione como salvar a black y luego se retiró de la enfermería.

Hermione saca de su ropa un giratiempo y se dirige a sus amigos.

- ¿Hermione qué es eso? – preguntó Harry.

- DE DONDE DIABLOS SACASTE ESA COSA – gritó Lydia, se veía claramente asustada.

- me la dio McGonagall, así pude ingresar a varias clases al mismo tiempo…

- ¡esa mujer está loca!, un giratiempo es un artefacto sumamente peligroso.

- yo tuve mucho cuidado.

- aún así Hermione – le dijo Lydia sujetándole fuertemente los hombros – un paso en falso y pudiste haber muerto…

- Lydia, no tenemos tiempo para esta discusión.

Las chicas se miraron y asintieron, Harry no entendía nada, y cuando estuvo a punto de hablar Hermione utilizó el giratiempo…

Las chicas le explicaron a su amigo que con el giratiempo viajaron al pasado para de esta forma rescatar a Sirius. Menos mal que Lydia estaba con ellos, por lo que no tuvieron problemas en rescatar al hipogrifo y enfrentarse a Lupin en su forma de hombre lobo. El único problema fue Harry quien insistía en intervenir de forma peligrosa, y cambiar el pasado a riesgo de estropearlo todo, pero las chicas se las ingeniaron para que no lo arruinara. Sin embargo, Harry se desprendió de las chicas y se salvo a sí mismo con un encantamiento patronus.

Luego quisieron montar al hipogrifo, pero el animal no podría llevarlos a los tres.

- accio escoba – conjuró Lydia.

- ¿seguro que vendrá tu escoba? – pregunto Hermione.

- no te preocupes, seguro para esta hora ya hay algunas ventanas rotas por la fiesta.

Harry monto en el hipogrifo y las chicas en la escoba (Lydia abrazaba con fuerza a Hermione)

- ¡el maravilloso poder de la mente humana Harry! – le explico Lydia a Harry de cómo pudo conjurar el patronus en ese momento cuando antes no podía.

Al llegar a la celda donde se hallaba Sirius, liberaron a este y aunque el hombre deseaba hablar con los chicos, estos le apresuraron para que se fuera, luego Hermione volvió a usar el giratiempo y regresaron a su tiempo actual…

Lydia al encontrarse con Percy, le explicó lo que sucedió con el giratiempo, el Chico Gato, tampoco pudo creer la locura que cometió la profesora al darle a Hermione algo tan peligroso.

En el despacho del director, Dumbledore meditaba acerca de los últimos acontecimientos (entre ellos la renuncia de Lupin) y de cómo podría contactarse con Sirius y ponerlo a salvo, cuando un gorrión del tamaño de un elefante pasó volando frente a la ventana y aterrizo en una de las torres abiertas del castillo.

Dumbledore se dirigió donde el ave y vio como esta llevaba un pequeño gorro oriental y un enorme paquete en su espalda. El pintoresco gorrión se las ingenió para darle al director una carta, y este procedió a leerla.

- Colegio Nekoten de Magia y Hechicería para Yokais y Brujos, Yamato, Edo…

Lydia y Percy se hallaban en el despacho del director asimilando las noticias que le dio este.

- es una gran oportunidad – les comentó Dumbledore – el mundo mágico de Japón es auto aislacionista, pensar que hayan enviado una expresa invitación a usted señorita Deetz y a usted señor Percy…como me gustaría poder ir a ese lugar – dijo Dumbledore con una expresión soñadora…

En la sala común de Hufflepuff, la profesora Sprout les dio a todos la noticia de que sus amigos cursarían su próximo año de estudios en Tokio, Japón. Los tejones quedaron sorprendidos, y no querían que sus amigos se fueran pero también sabían que una oportunidad así no podía simplemente rechazarse. Al enviar la invitación el mundo mágico de Japón implicaba que estaba dispuesto a revisar su política auto aislacionista imperante desde hace miles de años, y la persona elegida para acercar a los dos mundos mágicos era Lydia junto con Percy.

- te echaremos de menos – dijo una tímida niña de primer año.

- no te olvides de escribir a diario – dijo un muchacho de ultimo año.

- les escribiremos cada día – respondieron Lydia y Percy a la vez…

- ¡FIESTA DE DESPEDIDA! - gritaron varios tejones con lagrimas surcándoles el rostro.

- ¡FIESTA HUFFLEPUFF! – gritó la profesora Sprout llorando a lagrima viva. Todos la observaron sorprendidos y empezaron a reír con lágrimas en los ojos.

En el comedor se hallaban varias banderas con los colores de la casa de Hufflepuff y al centro del mesón de los profesores, la copa de las casas brillaba más que nunca. Lydia quien fue la artífice del triunfo de Hufflepuff fue quien levantó la copa de la casa. Los Hufflepuffs golpearon con sus cubiertos la superficie de la mesa, mientras todo el colegio les aplaudía cortésmente.

- la obtención de la copa de la casa y la copa de quidditch, una victoria así no la vio Hufflepuff en más de cuatrocientos años – indicó Percy Weasley dándose importancia.

Dumbledore les dio el discurso de despedida y les comunico a todos que Lydia y Percy se irían a Japón apenas llegasen a Londres. Los alumnos se miraron unos a otros sorprendidos, sabían que Japón estaba prohibido para cualquier mago o bruja, es más, cualquier otro tipo de criatura tampoco podía entrar como vampiros u hombres lobo.

- y para celebrar el ingreso de sus dos compañeros en el colegio Nekoten, he mandado pedir una torta para celebrar este feliz acontecimiento, un pastel de crema de queso Lac du monde.

- Albus, ese tipo de queso es el más apestoso que existe – le reclamó McGonagall.

- ¿de qué hablas minerva?, si es ¡una exquisitez!

La mujer puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza. El resto de los profesores forzaron sonrisas, ninguno quería acercarse siquiera al dichoso pastel.

-umm, parece que Filch, tarda con el pastel. Señorita Granger, Señor Potter, Señor Weasley, puesto que son grandes amigos de los festejados…

Se escucharon quejas desde la mesa de Hufflepuff.

- sí, ya sé que en Hufflepuff también tienen grandes amigos – explicó Dumbledore – pero, los tres integrantes de griffindor tuvieron una grandiosa aventura recientemente, aventura que involucró la participación de la señorita Deetz.

Los tres griffindor se dirigieron a la puerta del comedor y Percy, le susurro algo a Lydia.

- ¿una broma? Percy que… - Lydia no pudo terminar lo que decía porque el Chico Gato corrió hasta Dumbledore y le susurró algo.

- ¿un anuncio? Claro muchacho, adelante.

- Hola a todos, solo quería hacer conocer mi compromiso para casarme con… ¡Hermione Granger!

- ¡NOOOOOOOO! – gritó Ron con fuerza y corrió hacia la puerta del comedor. En ese momento Filch traía el apestoso pastel y Ron se estrello justo contra este. Ron perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, desafortunadamente el enorme pastel de más de tres metros cayó encima de él.

- ups, era sólo una broma – dijo Percy, poniendo ambas manos detrás de la cabeza y sacando su lengua divertido.

Todos los Hufflepuffs miraban la escena con ojos desorbitados. La profesora McGonagall negaba con la cabeza la torpeza de su estudiante, los otros docentes reían con disimulo pero todas sus caras estaban rojas. Los ravenclaw se estamparon una palma contra el rostro, mientras snape se sujetaba dolorosamente ambos muslos con los dedos para no reír, pero cuando todos los griffindor (incluidos los hermanos de Ron) se estamparon no una, sino las dos palmas de sus manos contra sus rostros, snape no pudo aguantar y se le salieron los mocos por la nariz al reír con fuerza.

- severus, muchacho por fin estas riendo… - le dijo Dumbledore mientras la comisura de sus labios se movían nerviosamente.

Entonces todos los integrantes de slytherin se pararon y corearon

- BACINICA ENSARRADA TENIAS QUE SER – mientras Filch el squib se reía a mandíbula batiente y señalaba a Ron con el dedo…

El expreso de Howarts se aproximaba a la estación de Londres y los dos amigos se despidieron de Hermione y Harry (Ron seguía enfurruñado).

Al salir Lydia y Percy, vieron que todos los integrantes de su casa se pusieron en fila delante del tren y se quitaron al mismo tiempo las túnicas del colegio. Los Hufflepuffs tanto chicos como chicas vestían conjuntos variados de ropa gótica.

- sabes, viéndolo bien estas ropas se ven súper – dijo un muchacho de segundo año.

- creo que esta podría ser la moda de los tejones de aquí en adelante – dijo Diggory seriamente.

- … chicos… gracias… - dijo conmovida Lydia mientras lagrimas caían por su rostro y su sonrisa calentó gentilmente el corazón de todos.

Lydia y Percy, cogidos de la mano se dieron un beso casto en los labios y se perdieron a través de la plataforma hacia el mundo mugle.

FIN


End file.
